In recent years, a skin care has been practiced, which uses a cosmetic material sheet such as a mask or a pack (facial mask). The cosmetic material sheet involves using a nonwoven fabric or a woven fabric impregnated with skin care ingredients such as collagen, gelatin, hyaluronic acid, chitin, chitosan and amino acid or a mixture thereof (refer to, e.g., Patent document 1). The cosmetic material sheet using the nonwoven fabric or the woven fabric is impregnated with a lotion etc and thus patched to a skin surface.
Another type of cosmetic material sheet is proposed, in which only skin care ingredients such as synthetic polypeptide configuring a collagen-like structure undergo physical treatments, i.e., warming, cooling, freeze-drying, depressurization-drying, etc to form a sponge-like sheet, a gel-like sheet or a film-like sheet, and these sheets as utilized as the cosmetic material sheets (refer to Patent document 2). In this case, at first, a relatively large sheet is manufactured and is shape-cut or shape-punched corresponding to a dimensional shape of an applied region, and the shape-cut or shape-punched sheet is patched to the skin surface.
Moreover, still another type of cosmetic material sheet is proposed, which relaxes restraint against a behavior of a user during the patching of the cosmetic material sheet and facilitates treatment of the cosmetic material sheet, the structure being such that a sheet of the skin care ingredients is press-laminated on one-side surface of a base fabric composed of the water-repellent nonwoven or woven fabric having a shape and an area that enable an outer edge to be formed along the circumference of the sheet of the skin care ingredients (e.g., Patent document 3).